Mairis Farris
Appears in Operation High Time (224 Unity) http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/oht.html Later, appears in RenSime (232 Unity) Running for World Controller See: Unity Calendar Male - channel -- QN-1 (Source: Index card file, Operation High Time - http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/oht.html) 5 feet 11 inches tall. Spent six years in Gen schools, has just received M.D. from New Harvard Medical School, has not yet done internship. Took QN-1 placement test at 13 and had nightmares for six months after. Smells of boiled coffee, onion and garlic turn his stomach. Inventor of attenuator and damper. Prime mover of Operation High Time. Prefers shorts and sandals to a more covered costume. '''This essay is from Jacqueline Lichtenberg June 2013 --- '''Mairis Farris is the son of Alid Ercy Farris, Digen Ryan Farris' daughter who never becomes Sectuib in Zeor. See the Succession in Zeor family Tree for one Farris family (there are many Farris families that are not related to Rimon Farris in any way, but have the traits and adopt the name Farris. Farris is a sub-mutation of the channel.) Mairis' mother is Aild Ercy Farris, who changed over late at 16 natal years old, as her Endowment erupted during First Year. It is presumed that Halimer Grant is the father of Mairis Farris, but that is not made absolutely clear in RenSime. If it is true that Halimer Grant is Mairis' biological father, then it must be presumed Mairis' Endowment is broader, more multi-talented, deeper and more powerful than Digen's or Aild Ercy's. Solamar is a prior incarnation of Halimer Grant who rescues Aild Ercy from the mess she's made at Rialite and whisks her away to the School of Rathor. Rathor is the source of expertise on the Endowment, and home of the biggest philosophical argument in human history -- What Are Channels Really For? Do channels exist to exercise the Endowment -- all of them? Or do they exist to provide the transfer of selyn to renSimes? In Digen's lifetime, there were still many non-donor Gens out-Territory who shunned and hated everything Sime. This nucleus of distrusting Gens made that out-Territory Gen majority extremely dangerous to the survival of the human species. The Modern Tecton always felt they were walking a tightrope stretched between the cultures. So Aild Ercy's poltergeist manifestation was swept under the rug, and Digen's health issues attributed to old age, until Mairis Farris blew the lid on the secret of the Endowment -- some years after it had become a rather open secret, very gently "leaked" by Rathor as they appeared on the public stage. And so, as chronicled in the novel RenSime, Mairis Farris, heir to Zeor, drops his Digen Coin and Attenuators and political change to abolish the Territory borders into a Firestorm of Factions, even including a major skirmish in the Distect vs. Tecton war which pales to irrelevance before the main issue, What Is A Channel Really For? That question follows us into the Rise into the Interstellar Era where the Endowed must figure largely in finding Humanity's place in the Interstellar community. Category:Characters